


Moving As Fast

by anocrazyadventurer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), x-men days of future past
Genre: F/M, Gen, San Fransokyo, Sunfire - Freeform, post X-Men : Apocalypse, post X-Men : Days of Future Past, pre X-Men : Apocalypse, pre X-men : Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anocrazyadventurer/pseuds/anocrazyadventurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a genius who got an invitation to enroll for San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.<br/>He finds himself falling for the city and a certain other speed lover.<br/>Despite the rivalry that exists between him and Tadashi, he helps what he can and does his best for his dear friends.</p><p>Peter doesnt give a damn if his twin sister is a psycho.<br/>He doesn't give a damn if his girlfriend is a tachomaniac.<br/>He doesnt mind if his best friend is one year younger than he is.<br/>He definitely doesn't care if his dad is a wide-world wanted terrorist.</p><p>All he wants is to live happily with them...is it that hard?<br/>Pre and post DoFP, and Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting to write this one out. To avoid confusion, here’s the supposedly background and timeline of this fiction.
> 
> As we all know, Japan has their own year and they don’t necessarily follow the outside timeline. So, I came up with San Fransokyo being like 50 years in advance (technology and intelligence etc) compared to the rest of the world.But in sort of time, it is just 40 years in advance.So when the rest of the world is like 1970, San Fransokyo is already 2010. And this story is taking place in which the rest of the world is around 1971 and San Fransokyo is around 2011…….
> 
> That sorted out, I hope you enjoy!

I remember taking an unnecessary step towards the cliff. Wasn’t I pushed by someone? Or was it because I was so foolish to think I could have run across the flipping air? I couldn’t make it out. My body free fell from the edge and was headed towards the seemingly dark abyss.

Faint screams were heard and panicked expressions were worn on my friends’ faces. Friends? I mused. 

Which friends, now?

I couldn’t remember any other people who accepted me for who I am. With my naturally silver hair, everyone thinks that I am nothing but a freak. A joke.

So who were those guys that my inner self called friends? 

I stared blankly at them as I feel my body coming closer – but awfully slowly - to the ground. Darkness surrounded me and in a matter of seconds, I couldn’t see anything else anymore. Not even hear the slightest sounds or even feel the breeze hitting my skin.  
I didn’t know. I honestly had no idea. 

Was I…dead?

Nope. I was far from it. I woke up with a startle in my bed, sweating ever so heavily. I was freezing and I would have laughed at the fact I was sweating and freezing but that nightmare… I couldn’t laugh.

I breathed in and out rapidly, desperate to calm myself.  
When I looked to the digital clock on the side of my bed, calm was so out of my head as I registered the digits. 

0815 HOURS ; 21 06 1971

I immediately jumped off my bed and scrambled to dress myself up. I want to start adventuring early but I just had to over sleep myself! It took around five seconds to tidy the room – basement - and dress myself up in a plain white tee and a pair of black jeans. I shoved my favourite silver jacket on and took my luggage before setting my eyes on the room.

“Damn I’d be missing you all,” I mumbled as I stared at the stolen goods that somehow became my pride. They were full of sweet prideful memories - especially that Pac-man machine. Damn, I’d be missing that one the most. It took me around two minutes to get it out of the arcade area, three to get it home, and two to get it down the basement.

I went upstairs to see Lorna and mom waiting patiently in the kitchen. Smiling, I put down my bag and took my time to eat up her breakfast. A nice four slices of toast with scrambled eggs, grape jam and a huge glass of milk. My essential breakfast as she said so herself after I almost died one day due to lack of nutrients. Wanda walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Lorna, opposite of me. We exchanged nods as we dug into our respective breakfasts.

“So, you sure you don’t want to go there by bus or plane or anything, Peter?” mom asked as I down the milk. 

Lorna was staring at a spoon before looking up at mom.  
I put down the glass and wiped my mouth, “Mom, I can’t stand them. They’re too slow.” I notice mom stopped wiping a plate to exhale a silent sigh. A slight pinch of guilty made its way into me. She was just worried over the fact that I was using my powers to go to San Fransokyo. Someone might catch me and stuff. 

“Mom, Peter’s too fast for anyone. He’ll be fine,” Wanda uttered before downing her own glass of milk. “No cameras can even catch his clear image. Only flashes of silver,” she added. Mom sat beside her and gave out a small smile.

“I know, dear,” she muttered, taking our hands to hers. She looked at me in the eyes before turning to Wanda. “I have heard a lot of rumours, okay? Those rumours must come from somewhere…”

Wanda and I exchanged glances before smiling at her. “I’ll be fine, mom. I promise,” I tightened the grip on her hand and she gripped back.

A tear fell down to her cheek but she quickly wiped it.

An exasperated sigh came from our littlest family member. We all turned to Lorna who was glaring at a spoon. I snickered at the six year old before zipping to her side. “Come on, Squirt. Give me a hug.”  
Lorna jumped off her chair and hugged me as tightly as she could. “I’ll miss you, Petey,” she mumbled. Wanda stood from her seat and joined the hug. Eventually, mom did, too.

“I’ll see you guys in two years,” I muttered as I took the time to enjoy the embrace. I’m going to miss this one for sure.


	2. Lucky Cat Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is fascinated and excited.

San Fransokyo is really advanced and he is very impressed. It had many enhanced technologies and transportations! 

He was extremely impressed with the bullet train he got on. Was quite fast compared to a car and he felt his heart leaping whenever he saw a vending machine.  
He had tried them all and quickly took a liking over gummy bears. 

There was this café called Lucky Cat Café and he was kicking himself every time he took a bite on one of the donuts. Even the cookies seemed to be modern. He’s not too sure as of how though.

After paying for his treats, he asked the only worker in the café. A guy called her Aunt Cass earlier before leaving on a motorcycle. Or was it a scooter? Moped? 

He will find out about it later.

“You own this place?” Peter had asked – trying to be friendly with the lady. The brunette, Cass, nodded sheepishly.

She replied with that bright smile of hers, “Yea, it’s connected to my house!” she squinted at Peter, as if studying him. “You seem new around here…”

Chuckling, Peter nodded. “Yeah, I got here today from Washington and decided to look around and stumbled upon your place. It’s really cool. The whole San Fransokyo is!” He grinned widely and Cass’s smile grew wider. 

“Welcome to San Fransokyo!” without any warning, the lady took him into a bone-crushing hug. He widened his eyes at the sudden display of affection – or is it the way they show their hospitality here? Peter awkwardly hugged back and patted her back.

“Uh…Thanks,” he mumbled with a sheepish grin.  
The lady let him go and giggled in excitement. 

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and placed her hands on her hips. “Well! If I may know your name, young man?” she asked. Peter glanced around them and noticed that he was the only one standing in the café. Everyone else was pretty much enjoying their time in the place.

He swallowed a lump before opening his mouth to speak. “Aa…”

“Oh!” Cass got him startled when she suddenly yelped. “I am so sorry! That was rude of me! My name is Cass, and I insist people call me Aunt Cass – and you included!” she held out a hand in front of the speedster.

Peter bit his tongue to hold back a small fit of giggles. “Peter. Peter Maximoff,” he said, shaking Cass’s hand. Oh wait, Aunt Cass’s hand.

Her hand felt so smooth to his touch – most probably because she is a baker.

“If you ever need help in San Fransokyo, I will be here,” she smiled ever so brightly and Peter couldn’t help but to return the smile. Her smile is dangerously contagious.

Nodding at the offer, Peter exhales in relief. “Thank you, I will make sure to come again,” he grinned again before letting go of her hand. He readjusted his bag and was ready to leave.

“Wait!” he turned around and Cass was still smiling brightly. God, does she ever get tired of smiling? Peter hummed in reply.  
“How old are you, by the way?” 

Tilting his head at the unexpected question, he realized perhaps it was his hair that drew the question out. “I am sixteen,” he answered cautiously. He’s starting to feel anxious and more self-aware of his hair. 

“Oh!” Aunt Cass smiled again with a nod. “Well you youngsters sure like colouring your hair, huh?” Peter awkwardly smiled at her before nodding in reply.  
“Nice colour, by the way,” Aunt Cass turned around to one of her customers before she could see the happy grin that was plastered on Peter’s face.

He stepped out of the café and looked around him.  
He is already in love with this place. 

No discrimination, no judging looks, nothing like how it was back at his own place.

Back there, people would give him nasty looks either because he was Marya’s son or because of his hair. They would badmouth him and glare at him just to get him out of their sight.

But here, people aren’t like that. They are in their own world, and they don’t judge people. He remembered his five minutes experience in the bullet train earlier. There were teens that looked at him in awe and actually thought he was hot, and the silver hair just completes his looks. He actually had to hide his face because he was literally flushing in embarrassment.

Taking a deep breathe, he was reminded of Wanda. His twin sister would have loved this place. Smiling as he started to feel homesick, he walked his way down the street.

But of course, he started to run when the crowd started to become too slow for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for the supports i will try to update more often!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i promise the next chapter is longer!  
> Have a nice day everyone!!


	3. San Fransokyo Institute of Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus start the teenage drama!!

San Fransokyo Institute of Technology – or in short, SFIT.

Peter gawked in awe over how huge the place was. He silently challenged himself to take a lap around the facility but the idea was dismissed in case someone catches him appearing in a blink of an eye. He’s also not too sure – yet – if the place is welcoming of mutants.

His hands lingered around the goggles on his face and pondered to himself about the students here. He really hopes he can finish his two-years-course without social problems. He seriously had enough of it when he was fourteen.

The speedster had to bust his train of thoughts as a shout was directed at him, “Look out!”

Everything around him started to slow down as he watched a person riding a big bike zooming towards him. He simply stepped aside and placed his hands in his pocket. Peter smiled calmly as he watched the bike – slowly – skid to a stop in front of him. Time started to catch up as everything went back to the normal speed.

The person sat up straight before removing the weird dumpling-like helmet. He stifled a chuckle at his little weird imagination.

The person revealed to be a girl probably around his age, literally throwing Peter off guard. He was honestly expecting a buff guy or something to ride the bike.

But the girl was hot. So he’s got no complains.

“How did you do that?” she asked, chewing something in her mouth. Probably chewing gum. She looked at Peter, studying him and most probably his hair.

Trying to avoid what he think the girl was thinking, he replied, “Do what?” the girl gave him a skeptical look.

Switching off the engine, the girl placed her helmet under her left arm and stood up to Peter’s height. They were quite similar in heights, Peter noted. She popped her chewing gum before raising an amused eyebrow.

Amused?

Peter studied her looks as she continued to study his.  
The girl had black hair with a few strands dyed purple – he assumed it’s dye – and was wearing similar attire to his. She had white sweat shirt under her black jacket and wore ‘tights’ under shorts.

She definitely was simple but also fashionable.

Peter thinks she’s really hot.

“Who are you?” she asked again. She stared patiently at him. The speedster grinned.

“Isn’t it common courtesy around here to introduce yourself first?” instead of a glare or an irritated look, Peter got himself a fit of chuckles from her.

This place is weirder than he originally thought.

“Leiko Tanaka,” she held out a hand to him. He carefully grabbed it and shook it. She was wearing half-gloves so he could only make out the finger tips. Her fingers were slightly calloused and Peter assumed that she loved spending her time with her bike – speeding around and probably adjusting the engines from time to time or something. Talk about the bike, it sure was something. 

She must’ve enhanced the engines and the rims… He’s deeply amazed.

He gave out another grin, “Peter. Peter Maximoff.”

They withdrew their hands and Leiko placed her hand on her waist. “Seriously,” she started while tilting her head, musing over something, “How did you do it?”

Swallowing a lump, Peter just stared at her with his lips pressed into a thin line.

“You’re a mutant, aren’t you?” Peter definitely had his eyes widened in panic. He opened his mouth to try and say something but to no avail.

He was sure that this girl was going to glare at him and probably tell him to get out of this place or probably stab him with that knife she hid under her jacket. He’s not too sure about the knife but he has one hidden under his own jacket and figured that it was probably the reason why people wear jackets in the first place.

Instead, she gave out a chuckle. Peter felt his cheeks flushing at her chuckle. “Woman up,” she gently nudged Peter’s chest with her free hand and started walking towards the building – Ito Ishioka Lab.

The silver-haired teen tilted his head, confused.   
“It’s cool,” she added, glancing at him. “Your hair is, too.”

A wide genuine smile was plastered on his face. He pulled his bag to his shoulder and followed her.

“W-wait,” he stuttered! He freaking stuttered! He kicked himself for that. Leiko turned around, dead in her tracks. She raised an eyebrow.

The awkward mutant took out a slightly crumpled letter out of his bag and shyly showed it to her.

“I’m new around here,” she raised her eyebrow higher. “W-where do I register?” Leiko huffed out a laugh and Peter kicked himself as he considered her laughing being some of the cutest thing he’s ever heard in his entire life.

“Come,” she nodded towards the lab. “I’ll show you,” she uttered with a small smile and walked away.  
The speedster eyed her for a few moments before catching up to her.

“How old are you?” Leiko asked, popping her chewing gum again.

Peter swallowed another lump, “Sixteen.”

She stopped in her steps to look at him. Her face expressed amusement. “Genius, huh?” she grinned at him.

Peter returned the smile. “And you…?”

“I graduated high school recently. I thought I should do something with my life, so here I am.” The mutant nodded but still demanded her age. But what for? Probably because he thinks they could make out or something? Again, he kicked himself.

“I’m also sixteen by the way,” the speedster silently cheered. Leiko glanced at him before asking, “When did you graduated?”

He found himself twiddling with his thumbs. “Uh, when I was fourteen?” He shrugged to himself. “I am not from San Fransokyo and only discovered about the existence of this place when I received an invitation around last year.”

The girl stopped in her steps to look at Peter with a bewildered expression. 

“You got invited?” she asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Slowly, and cautiously, Peter nodded.  
She gave out a small smile, “You have no idea what that means, do ya?” Peter shook his head almost too quickly. “It is first class.”

Okay. The speedster tilted his head, growing much more confused. “What?”

Chuckling while shaking her head in amusement, she explained, “First class geniuses. Only they can get invitations to enter here.”

He opened his mouth in understatement. “Oh.”

She grinned. “I will be much more surprised if you are taking a two-year course here,” she added before popping her chewing gum.

Peter chuckled. “I am.”

She widened her eyes in shock. “Seriously?” 

Slowly, he nodded.

Leiko stared at him in awe for a few moments before asking again, “Are you good at teaching people?”

Again, Peter slowly nodded.

“You have to be my tutor,” she grinned again and nudged him gently on the chest. She turned around and started walking down the hallway again.

Peter kicks himself for the nth time of the day as he finds himself blushing at the mere thought of them together – even though as a tutor.

He caught up to her in a zip much to her startle.  
“Sorry.”

Another fit of chuckle was heard from her.

“Like I said, it’s cool,” she smiled genuinely and almost in a reassuring way. He felt his heart trying to leap out of his throat.

Soon, after a few more minutes of walking together, Peter Maximoff finds himself keeping a crush over Leiko Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed this and have a nice day!
> 
> And stay tuned to see Tadashi in the next chapter! ;)


End file.
